Regret
by Talon of soaring Eagle
Summary: Two empty glasses glinted in the light...


**A/n: **Heyyy :D I realized that all my stories don't have disclaimers... I'm gonna go fix that. AHA! Now you can ignore that message :D So... This is a sort of prompt my friend- Gah! I'll just recreate the conversation!

Friend: Hey hey Talon. I want you to write a story. Prompt: regret. RoyEd, drinking and a *DUN DUN DUN* LEMON! *evil grin*

Me: Sure man! Anything for you goddamn pervert

Friend: What?

Without further ado, I present you a thirsty Roy and _EXACTLY _what you asked for Buddy~!

**Warning: **Lemons and Roy having regretting ever coming over to Ed's house

**Disclaimer: **I is not own Fullmetal Alchemist :DD

* * *

Regret

Roy hissed as it entered again, the sting making him tense up and grip the counter tightly, eyes fluttering shut. Ed grunted and turned to lock his striking golden eyes with his currently half lidded teary ones, hand still squeezing roughly. Two empty glasses glinted in the fluorescent light but they were ignored in favor of the painful throbbing in his _goddamn eyes_. Roy snarled and rubbed furiously at them,"Dammit Fullmetal! Are you _trying_ to make me go blind?!" The amount of acidic liquid that had entered his eyes so far was ridiculous to the point that Roy suspected that it was being done on purpose.

The boy growled at him, attention turning back to the squashed lemon in his automail hand,"Well sorry for trying to get this stupid lemonade done faster! Al wanted some- wait! Why are you even here Bastard!"

"I swear every time you do that some will manage to get into my eyes," Roy mumbled before scowling at him,"Alphonse wanted me to tell you to put less then your usual obscene amount of sugar in it cause he's not feeling too well."

"I _know_ that! Why do you think I'm doing this in the first place," Ed snapped at him, wringing dry the poor fruit and flinging it into the bin with practiced ease. It slid over the closed cover, flopping onto the floor and he swore with practiced ease."And I was asking you why you were in my house!"

"What? I can't visit my favorite alchemist when his beloved brother is ill now? I am hurt!" Roy exclaimed, though the way he was blinking kind of ruined the effect. The boy grabbed the pot of boiling sugar water and dumped it in another glass, clapping and cooling it instantly as a wave of heat washed over them. Now he was being ignored, wonderful. Roy grumbled and turned on the sink to wash the juice out of his puffy red eyes, blinking a few times. There was the clinking of a spoon being stirred and then ice splashing into the completed drink.

Roy turned around, putting on his best lady charmer smile,"Do I get one?"

"No lemonade for Bastards," Ed answered smoothly, turning his back on him and marching out, drinks in hand. One for him and one for Alphonse presumably.

The boy handed a glass over to his brother, who was currently wrapped in blankets and sniffling. "Thanks Brother," Al mumbled gratefully, sipping from the cup. Giving someone with a cold a glass of iced lemonade was probably not the best idea but hey, Roy wasn't going to comment if the kid thought that it was okay.

"Just get better Al," he said gruffly, falling onto the couch beside his brother with a bounce. Roy sighed and grabbed his military jacket from where it hung off the arm of the sofa when suddenly Ed held his glass out to him.

"Changing your mind Fullmetal?" He smirked at the boy. He blushed and gripped the drink a bit more forcefully, the ice cubes clinking invitingly against the inner surface.

"There wasn't enough sugar," he mumbled, opting to watch his sick brother swirl his drink. Roy's smirk softened into a smile as he took the drink and put the glass against his conveniently parched lips. After the first sip he gagged and his face sort of scrunched up.

"That's it, I regret ever coming over you stupid smug midget,"Roy growled at the giggling teen, turning on his heel and leaving after banging the glass down on the table. The glass of _concentrated_ lemon juice. Just when he thought Edward was civilized enough to treat him like an actual guest.

Before the door slammed shut he could hear Alphonse squeak,"That's horrid Brother!" Over his pesky subordinate's laughter and Roy ground his teeth together.

* * *

**A/n:** _**TROLOLOLOLOL!**_ I hope that was up to your standards Swift XD YEAH I'M LOOKING AT YOU! I don't know why loser!Roy is so fun to write really. He just seems like such a fail person to me! Roy getting pwned is just so natural for me to imagine~! Flames will be treated as such, constructive criticism will be treated as such and praise will be bottled up and kept in that special place in my heart *your review*3

**~Talon out!**


End file.
